Skylands Mini Tales
by sassymouse
Summary: Stories about the Skylanders and their adventures in Skylands. I take requests for chapters, by the way.
1. After Party

The Skylanders had just watched Kaos get shot to Earth. There was probably the loudest commotion skylands had heard ever! Hugo was trying to calm everyone down but with all the noise even _he_ couldn't hear himself. Suddenly, Hugo noticed Sonic Boom and got an idea. He stamped on her tail and he let out an ear-piercing shriek that attracted everybody's attention. "Quiet down!" Hugo yelled. Sonic Boom stamped on Hugo's foot at that moment. Hugo screamed in pain and everyone laughed.

"Payback," Sonic Boom chuckled. Hugo ignored her and started talking.

"I know that you're all excited about all this but…"

"This is gonna take a while," Stealth Elf whispered to Bash.

"-we need to get things back on track. We need to build new houses for you guys and…"

"Yeah, Hugo, we all get it! We need to build a few things here and there and get things back to the way they used to be," Flynn interrupted.

"Okay then, so we need…"

"A break. I've been working my butt off saving skylands…" Flynn started. He then noticed a few of the Skylanders giving him cold stares. "And of course the Skylanders helped al little. But we all deserve a rest before we rebuild half the island," Flynn explained.

"Well, what exactly should we do to relax?" Hugo asked.

"It's so obvious. We'll have a gigantous party to celebrate my- I mean- the Skylanders victory," Flynn said.

"How is that supposed to help the Skylanders relax?" Hugo asked.

"Hugo, my friend, I have no idea. But, The Skylanders, and myself, should have a party to celebrate our courage, heroism and of course my awesomeness…BOOM!"

"Actually, 'Brain Trust' here might actually have a point," Cali interrupted. "A party could do them some good. They've been focusing on defeating Kaos for a long time now. They should take a break and have some fun," She said. Hugo scratched his furry head for a while, thinking it over.

"Ugh, fine. Just for one hour," Hugo sighed.

"Aww, come on. Make it five hours," Flynn pleaded like a little kid.

"Two,"

"Three,"

"Done!" Hugo ended. He then walked off to his library.

"Okay, everyone, let's Par-Tay!" Flynn announced. All the Skylanders burst into excitement.

All the Skylanders wanted to talk about was the party. But while they were doing that, Flynn, Hugo, Cali and a few others like Persephone, T-Bone and General Robot were busy decorating the area around the Core of Light. A small group of Skylanders, Spyro, Chop Chop, Voodood, Prism Break, Whirlwind and Slam Bam were discussing what they were gonna do at the party. "I can't dance," Prism Break complained. "I'm probably just gonna spend most of the party at the food stand.

"I'm gonna dance all night without eating or drinking at all. Because I can't eat or drink. I'm a skeleton!" He joked. No one really found it funny.

"I heard there's a D.J table. I wonder who the D.J is," Spyro said.

"I just hope the D.J isn't Hugo. If he's the D.J we'll all be dancing to the Cyclops Sisters Slow Songs," Whirlwind joked. All of them found that funny.

"Oh come on!" Chop Chop groaned.

"How much longer?" Voodood asked. Spyro looked up at the sky. The sun was starting to set,

"Any time soon," He assured them.

"I just can't wait much longer!" Slam Bam exclaimed.

"Looks like you won't have to, here comes Hugo," Whirlwind gestured with her head towards Hugo, who was approaching them.

"The party's ready!" He announced. He didn't have time to move out of the way before he was trampled by over thirty Skylanders.

All the Skylanders immediately started dancing to the music (which was D'Jayed by Drill Sergeant who used his drill hands as needles for the records). Cali was drinking punch when she heard someone politely cough behind her. She turned around and saw Flynn wearing a tuxedo. "Whoa, Flynn, I've never seen you without your pilot suit," Cali said.

"You'd have to be an idiot to go to a party in a pilot suit- Oh, CAKE!" Flynn ran towards a triple layer chocolate cake and cut off a huge slice. Cali sighed. This was gonna be a long night for her. Suddenly there was a huge cheering coming from the dance floor. There was a huge crowd in the middle of the party zone. It seemed like Flameslinger and Dino-Rang were having a dance off. Dino-Rang started breakdancing and Flameslinger did and Irish jig. It was clear that Dino-Rang was winning so Flameslinger decided to take it up a notch. He started spinning on his head and then everyone started cheering for him. Dino-Rang then started to do some serious street-dance moves. Then Flameslinger copied him. This went on for a while until the street-dancing somehow morphed into _ballet_! Flameslinger leapt through the air but landed face first in the punch bowl. Hugo ran over and pulled the blindfolded elf out of the bowl.

"Right, no more dance offs!" He scolded the Skylanders.

"No fair, that was fun!" Flynn argued. Hugo just gave him a cold look and left.

"I am now taking song requests," Drill Sergeant said in his robotic voice. Lightning Rod immediately went up to Drill Sergeant and told him his request. Drill Sergeant placed on a different record and started to spin it. Skylands most popular band: Troller-coaster started playing and everyone started dancing. Hugo hated the music and he tore out two of the pages from a book he was reading and stuffed them in his ears. Suddenly everyone stopped dancing when they heard a loud cry. Trigger Happy was racing around the party zone with what looked like chocolate frosting around his mouth. It was clear that he'd eaten too much cake and had gotten hyperactive.

"Get him!" Hugo yelled as he took the pages out of his ears. All the Skylanders chased after Trigger Happy. Trigger happy charged down towards the beach with the others in hot-pursuit. Trigger Happy ran across the sand, up the slope next to Clam-Tron-4000 (who was pretty confused when he saw all of the Skylander's run past), and back into the party zone where he crashed into the refreshment table and knocked all the food onto the ground. Luckily he knocked himself out in the collision. Slam Bam carried the unconscious Trigger Happy to Persephone the upgrade fairy to be healed Hugo looked at the mess. He looked at the scene and smiled when he noticed something. "At least we still have the decorations. At that moment one of Trigger Happy's guns fell on the ground and a bullet shot out of it. It hit one of the paper chains and it spilt in two. Hugo's face fell. The place was a mess.

"Hugo, who cares about the mess," Flynn comforted. "We still have something to celebrate: The defeat of Kaos. As long as there's something to have a party about we don't need decorations or food.

"Wow, Flynn. I think that's the kindest thing you've ever said," Hugo said.

"Really? I was just looking for an excuse to keep partying," Flynn replied.

"Well, then, what are we standing around here for. Let's party!" Hugo shouted. The Skylander's all cheered. "But first I'd like to put in a song request," He added. There were lots of groans. Hugo whispered something to Drill Sergeant and he let out a robotic groan before putting a record of the turning table. He put his drill on the record and as it spun The Cyclops Sisters started to play a slow song. The Skylanders all covered their ears and none of them danced. Hugo went back to drill sergeant and whispered something else to him. Then he handed Drill Sergeant what looked like two Ping-Pong balls. Drill Sergeant took his drill off the record and started to speak.

"We will have a spotlight dance. But instead of spotlights we will use balls," He said. The Skylanders looked at each other wondering what Drill Sergeant was talking about. "I will throw two balls into the crowd and whoever catches them will dance with each other in the middle of the party zone." The Skylanders all liked that idea so they gathered into the middle of the party zone. Drill Sergeant threw the two balls into the crowd and everyone ran around to catch them. Cali was just sitting near the Core of Light drinking what was left of her punch and not listening to anything. She was just about to take another sip when something landed in her cup. The punch splashed in Cali's eye making it sting for a moment. She looked up and everyone was staring at her.

"What?" She asked.

"You sort of caught the ball Cali, so you're one of the spotlight dancers," Drill Sergeant called out.

"You know, the one where you and the person who caught the other ball dance in the middle of the party zone," Terrafin said like it was obvious.

"Well, who caught the other ball?" Cali asked. The Skylanders parted like the Red Sea. Cali saw who was in the middle of them and groaned. It was none other than… Flynn! Cali slapped her hand on her face. She's rather dance with Wrecking Ball and he smelt like an un-flushed toilet.

"Score!" Flynn grinned. Cali refused to move. But Prism Break picked her up and put her down in front of Flynn in the middle of the dance floor. Drill Sergeant started playing the Cyclops Sisters song again. Cali couldn't think of anything worse than this. She was dancing with a mabu with the IQ of a box of crayons to the Cyclops sisters while everyone was watching. She'd have given anything to be sitting down with her punch again. "Just follow my lead; I've danced with tons of girls… I mean, not really," He whispered. Cali had never danced with anyone before and she didn't know where to put her hands. Flynn put his around Cali's hips and Cali just let her hands dangle. She was so embarrassed. She just decided to hold Flynn's hands and move from side to side, which seemed okay. But soon, Flynn started showing off by doing all these crazy dance moves like spinning Cali around and lifting her over his head, which made her feel a little queasy after a while. She just prayed that the song would end so she could finish her punch but the song just kept going. She swore to herself that she would pound Hugo into the ground once the song was done. The song did eventually end and Flynn finished by dipping Cali towards the ground so they were face to face. A few of the Skylanders (particularly the girls) gathered around the pair to see what would happen. Cali knew what they were thinking so she slid away and went back to her punch while Flynn punched the air shouting 'BOOM!'

"They set a good example so everyone get on the dance floor and get close to your partner. There were more boy Skylanders than girls so most of the boys were relieved that they didn't have to dance to any more slow songs. The couples were: Spyro and Cynder, Whirlwind and Zap, Stealth elf and Flameslinger and Sonic Boom just danced with her babies like a crazy mom would. Hugo walked over to Flynn and smiled at him.

"You know, Flynn. This whole party thing was a good idea. Great work," Hugo congratulated.

"No biggie. I think this was the best party I've ever been to, and trust me; I've been to a lot," Flynn replied. Cali walked over.

"Yeah, despite being humiliated in front of my friends, this has been a pretty good party," She admitted.

"Want another round?" Flynn asked.

"No!" Cali whipped around and scooted off. Then something really strange happened.

"I've just had a good idea," Hugo chuckled. He walked over to Drill Sergeant and whispered something to him. Drill Sergeant put on a different record. Everyone knew it was another Cyclops Sisters record but no! It was a hit song by 'The Backstreet Brutes'. All the Skylanders cheered and started dancing to it. Hugo walked back over to Flynn with a huge grin on his face.

"Why did you do that?" Flynn asked.

"Just between you and me, this is Persephone's favourite song," Hugo whispered. Sure enough, the upgrade fairy was fluttering around the party zone.

"You mean you… you know…"

"Do not tell anyone!" He hissed.

"Not even…" Flynn was cut off by Hugo because he was pointing at his hand, then at Flynn then he punched his hand…hard. Flynn got the message and kept quiet. The two of them joined in the dancing along with Cali. It sure had been a great party!

**The End!**


	2. Sonic Booms Babysitting Blues

Sonic Boom awoke to the giggling of her four babies. She grudgingly got up to see what they were doing. They were wrestling with each other gently. Sonic Boom chuckled and nudged them apart. She got out of her nest and looked out the window of her house. They sun was shining and the sheep were baaing, Sonic Booms idea of a perfect morning. "Are you ready for breakfast?" She asked her babies.

"Yes, mom!" The babies replied together. Sonic Boom went over to the fridge to see what they had. There were a lot of popular Skylands foods like burgers and doughnuts. She found some ice cream cones and gave one each to her babies. They wolfed them down like lightning.

"Can we go for a walk mom?" Sonic Booms daughter Bang asked. (She has two other daughters who I call Buzz and Bam and one son, the last born, Bop).

"Sure, sweetie," Sonic Boom answered. She led the griffin babies outside and walked through the island in single file. Sonic Boom saw Trigger Happy chasing his son Trigger Snappy, who had took his guns and was running riot with them. Sonic Boom got her babies out of the way. Then she saw Terrafin teaching his son Terrabite how to burrow in the dirt. Terrabite dove towards the ground but hit his head instead of going under. Nearby, Stealth elf and Flameslinger were arguing about whether their daughter Whisper Elf should learn Stealth elf's or Flameslinger's powers. Whisper Elf shook her head at her parents. Sonic Boom led her babies down to the beach where they saw Gill Grunt with his son Gill Runt. Gill Grunt was trying to teach Gill Runt how to use a harpoon, but he was more focused on showing off his swimming skills. Sonic Boom glanced at her kids. The girls were patiently waiting to walk again while Bop was leaping at a butterfly. Then the mother got one of her crazy ideas. "Kids, we're going back to the house momma's had a breakthrough!" She raced back to the house with the babies following, confused.

"What's wrong with mom?" Bam asked. Buzz shrugged in reply.

"Are you sure about this, mom?" Bang asked the following day. Sonic Boom was baby-proofing her house.

"I'm perfectly sure," She puffed as she placed pillows around the room. She collapsed in her nest. "Now I just need two seconds of peace," She sighed. Just then, there was a knock at her door. "Not literally!" She complained. She opened the door to see Gill Grunt, Trigger Happy, Stealth Elf and Terrafin with their kids.

"We're here for the babysitting thing," Stealth Elf said.

"Thanks for coming," She yawned.

"What times the pick up?" Gill Grunt asked.

"At three O'clock," Sonic Boom replied.

"See you then, then," Terrafin grunted. The parents left their babies with Sonic Boom. As soon as their parents left the babies all went hyper and started running swiftly around the house. Sonic Boom started chasing the eight babies. Gill Runt smashed a dish.

"Ack! My mother bought me that!" She complained. Trigger Snappy was throwing the straw from Sonic Boom's nest. She ran over and fished him out as fast as she could. "Don't you kids know how hard it is to build a nest!?" She growled.

"Mommy, he's not sharing," Bam said to Sonic Boom. Bam and Terrabite were arguing over who should play with a bouncy ball.

"I had it first," Terrabite snarled.

"Did not," Bam argued.

"Did too!" Terrabite shot back.

"Did not!"

"Did too!

"Did not!"

"Liar, liar, feathers on fire!" Terrabite growled.

"Kids, please stop arguing. Here, I have another one," Sonic Boom passed another ball to Bam. Sonic Boom was starting to sweat. "Lunch time!" She yelled. She grabbed mostly everything from her fridge and dropped it on the table. The babies sat around the table and scoffed a lot of it. Suddenly, Sonic Boom realised that she had given them sugary stuff. Trigger Snappy started to shake and then he jumped into the air. He started running around the table. Soon all the other babies started to shake and started running rampage around the house like hyperactive Cyclops's. Whisper Elf grabbed one of the plates on the table and threw it in the air. It hit Sonic Booms face. She saw the whole place blurry and the ground came towards her. Then she blacked out…

When she awoke everything was quiet. It seemed like she'd been unconscious for a long time. She glanced at her clock and saw that it was two O 'clock. The griffin stumbled to her feet and shook herself. She walked into the living room; she was shocked to see a pile of poop on the carpet. She grabbed a broom with her beak and swept the poop out of the house. She looked around outside and saw the babies running in the direction of the beach. She squawked and dashed after them.

The babies rushed over to Gurglefins boat. "Hi, Gurglefin!" They all chorused. Gurglefin was giving his boat a new paint-job.

"Hey, kids, where are your parents?" The gillman asked. The babies all shrugged. "Well, as long as you're here, do you want a ride on my boat?" He asked. The babies didn't answer. They just rushed up the plank to the deck of the boat. Gurglefin chuckled and followed them. "I'll sail you all around Oil-spill Island, too," He added, referring to his home town.

Sonic Boom ran down the stairs to the each. She saw the babies getting into Gurglefins ship. She gasped and ran over, but Gurglefin had already lifted the plank up and was taking off. Sonic Boom yelled after them but they couldn't hear her. They started sailing across the water. They were headed towards the waterfall. "You might want to hold on to something," Gurglefin reminded the kids. They fell over the waterfall. The babies screamed in fear. Then the boat pulled up and then the next thing they knew, they were sailing through the air. Sonic Boom glided over the water and halted at the waterfall. The ship was getting away fast. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes and jumped over the edge. She spread her wings and flapped them. She flew as fast as she could through the sky after the ship. She hoped that she would be back for three O'clock.

The ship finally landed in Oil-spill Island. Gurglefin helped the babies out of the ship. "Welcome to my home," Gurglefin announced. Gurglefin led the kids into his house, which was decorated with blue wallpaper, a large sofa, and pictures of fish hanging on the walls; there was another room which probably led to Gurglefin's bedroom. Bop rushed through the bedroom door and started jumping on the water bed. Gurglefin gasped and chased after the young griffin. Bop got the other kids excited and they all started rushing around the house. Gill Runt started chewing on Gurglefins sofa. Whisper Elf started flying around on Buzz. After several minutes of chasing and crashing, Gurglefin's house was a mess. "Um… maybe I should take you back to Eon's Skyland," Gurglefin chuckled. He got the kids back on the ship and sailed back to Eon's Skyland. At that moment Sonic Boom landed beside Gurglefin's house. She started tapping on the door.

"Gurglefin, open up, the kids need to come home," She yelled. Nobody answered the door. Sonic Boom felt like bashing her head into the ground. She suddenly saw the ship flying away in the distance and soared after it. Her wings were getting sore and if she didn't rest soon she would probably fall out of the sky. She was getting nearer to the ship, which was getting closer to the Skyland. She used the last of her strength to zoom towards the boat, she finally let herself drop and luckily, she landed on the deck of the ship. She looked up at the wheel and saw a rather confused…Blobbers?

"Um…hi, Sonic Boom," The knowledgeable mabu greeted. "Nice of you to-uh- drop in," He chuckled.

"This isn't time for jokes, I'm babysitting my friends' kids and they've run away. And no, I'm on the wrong ship, my wings ache like crazy, I have no idea where the kids are, an everyone will hate me and think I'm an irresponsible mom!" She panicked. Blobber ran over to her and tried to calm her down.

"Whoa, you're the best mom I know, Sonic," He soothed.

"Compliments won't get the kids back," Sonic Boom sulked.

"I'll fly around and see if I can find them for you," Blobbers offered.

"Thank you so much," Sonic Boom said.

"You go and rest for a while. You said you were babysitting, right?" Blobbers asked.

"Yeah, why?" The griffin replied.

"What time do the parents come to get them?"

"Three O'clock, why?"

"Because three O'clock is in ten minutes," Blobbers said. Sonic Boom roared in shock.

"Step on it, Blobbers," She ordered. The mabu went back to the wheel and rode as fast as he could towards Eons Skyland. They landed there with five minutes to spare. Sonic Boom looked around but Gurglefin's ship wasn't there. "Blobbers we need to look around the Skyland, fast," She said. Suddenly-

"I wonder if the kids have had a good time."

Sonic Boom gasped, that was Stealth Elf's voice coming from the beach. "This is a disaster!" She panicked.

"Do you still want to ride around the Skyland?" Blobbers asked.

"No…there's no point. I'll tell the parents and then face the music," The griffin hung her head.

"I'm really sorry," Blobbers sniffed. He got back on board his ship and sailed away. Sonic Boom took a shortcut back to her house. She opened her door and got a big surprise. All of the kids were curled up, asleep on the floor. Sonic Boom smiled. It was miracle. It all made sense now. Gurglefin had simply dropped the kids at the Skyland and left. Just then there was a knock at Sonic Booms door. She opened it and there were the parents.

"Shhh," the griffin whispered and she invited the parents in. The parents were shocked when they saw their kids asleep.

"You are a fire mom!" Trigger Happy gasped. He walked over to Trigger Snappy and shook him awake. The gremlin baby hugged his dad tightly. The rest of the parents woke their kids up and Sonic Boom woke up her four babies. Terrafin walked over to Sonic Boom.

"I don't know what you did but it is awesome!" He congratulated. Stealth Elf walked over with Whisper Elf.

"Whisper said that she had a really good time and that she wants to come back tomorrow and play with you guys. The rest of the babies cheered and started bouncing around Sonic Boom. The griffin mom's eyes rolled back into her head and she fainted.

"What just happened?" Gill Grunt asked.

"She probably wants a nap, too," Trigger Happy chuckled.

**THE END**


	3. Cali Swap

Terrafin walked towards Hugo's house. He was about to be assigned a mission. He walked in and saw Hugo reading a large book at his desk. "Oh, Terrafin, you made it. As you know, I have a mission for you," The mabu said as he closed his book. "I need you to go the Pirate Seas. A group of pirates are stealing gold from all around those parts. You need to get the gold back, return it to its rightful owners and stop the pirates from stealing any more, got it?" Hugo explained. Terrafin nodded. "Good. By the way, Cali will be joining you on this mission for back-up," Hugo added. At that moment, Cali stepped through the door. "Have you heard of knocking?" Hugo asked, rudely. Cali stepped back outside and knocked. Then she came in again. "That's better."

"Have you told Terrafin his mission?" Cali asked.

"Yes, now you should get going," Hugo replied. Terrafin and Cali headed for the Pirate Seas. When they got there, nothing seemed wrong. Everything was peaceful and quiet.

"I think Hugo's sent us on a wild goose chase," Terrafin groaned. Just then, a group of pirates ran past, carrying sack loads of gold.

"Let's get 'em!" Cali yelled and she ran towards the pirates.

"No, you stay here. I can handle this," Terrafin ordered.

"But Hugo said…"

"Hugo schmugo, I can take care of this," The shark said. He ran off after the pirates leaving Cali alone. She sat down on a jetty and stared off into the ocean. She hardly did anything to help the Skylanders except give them heroic challenges. To her, that just wasn't enough. She guessed that Terrafin didn't want her to go with him because he thought she was weak. She buried her head in her hands and tried to think of something else. She then heard a ship bell ringing. She looked up and saw a ship in the distance. It got closer to the jetty and docked beside her. She looked up and saw Jess LeGrand getting off it. Jess befriended Terrafin on a previous mission. She saw Cali staring and walked over.

"Hey, what's up?" She asked. Cali sighed and answered.

"Not much. Just waiting for a friend," She said.

"Who are you?" Jess asked.

"Cali, recognise me? I work with the Skylanders," The mabu said hopefully. Jess looked Cali up and down.

"Um…nope, sorry," Jess replied.

"No big deal. Not many people care, anyway," Cali sighed.

"I know how you feel. "I'm Jess LeGrand in case you don't know me. I feel a little miserable, when I'm on my own on the ship," She agreed. Cali suddenly got an idea.

"Hey, we both feel alone doing something..."

"Yeah…" said Jess. "So, what?"

"So, we could switch places!" Cali gasped.

"I guess we do look alike, but what good would that do?" Jess asked.

"I could be better on the ship. And you could be better at looking after the Skylanders!" Cali explained.

"I guess it could work, but aren't you forgetting something," Jess said.

"What?" Cali asked.

"There are some ways to tell us apart. My ears, droop, yours stick up. I have long claws and you don't," Jess reminded her.

"Aw, nuts! I didn't think of that! But I can fix that!" Cali said. She grabbed Jess's ears and adjusted them so they stuck up. Then she twisted hers so they drooped.

"Whoa! It's like I'm looking in a mirror!" Jess gasped when she saw Cali. "But what about the claws?"

"It couldn't hurt to keep the claws, I guess," Cali said.

"Good, 'cause I like my claws the way they are," Jess huffed.

"Great, so I'll get on the ship, while you wait for Terrafin," Cali said.

"Okay. But when do we switch back?" Jess asked.

"We'll cross that part when we get to it," Cali replied.

"Alright, see ya, Cali!" Jess yelled as Cali drove the ship away from the harbour.

Cali had never rode a boat before, so she just twisted the wheel around, she discovered that it made the boat go in circles. She just moved the wheel from side to side and that was alright. She began to enjoy the ride. She was on her own, with no worries at all. This was the life!

Jess got bored sitting at the harbour by herself. She decided to go looking for Terrafin, so she could help him. She found him fighting a group of five pirates. One of them had a large red hat, so Jess guessed that he was the captain. She grabbed a nearby sword. She had been practising her sword-fighting, so she wasn't afraid. She jumped into the fight and started battling the pirates. Terrafin was shocked.

"I thought I told you to stay back there," Terrafin growled.

"Thought you could use some help," Jess replied as she knocked the captain's sword out of his arm. She leapt over to the sword and used both of them. Terrafin dived under the ground and went underneath the captain. He jumped up and the captain went flying into the air. He landed flat on his face, and Terrafin jumped on him to finish him off. The rest of the crew were scared, so they dropped the money and ran for it. Terrafin and Jess returned the money to the villagers and headed back to Eon's Skyland.

"How did you do that?" Terrafin asked Jess (or Cali to him).

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me, Terrafin," Jess said in a mysterious voice. Terrafin was a little freaked out by that, so he just kept quiet. They returned to Hugo who was surprised to see them back so soon.

"What happened?" Hugo asked, excitedly. Terrafin told the story of how he faced the pirates then 'Cali' came from nowhere and started sword fighting alongside him. Hugo stared at Jess then after a brief moment started laughing out loud.

"What's so funny?" Jess asked.

"You…sword fighting!" Hugo gasped for breath. The mabu started rolling around on the floor, howling like a maniac.

"It's not that hard to believe," Jess said.

"I'll believe it when I see it!" Hugo laughed as he pounded the ground with his fists.

"Fine, laugh then. Laugh all you want. But I _can _sword fight!" Jess yelled. She stormed out of Hugo's house.

"What just happened?" Terrafin asked Hugo, who was still on the floor. Jess sat down beside the Core of Light.

"Hey, Cali," Someone said. Jess turned and saw Zook and Dino-Rang.

"What is it?" Jess asked.

"We're ready for a heroic challenge," Dino-Rang said. Jess didn't know what to do.

"Um…run around the Skyland ten times," She shrugged. Zook and Dino-Rang exchanged confused glances.

"If you say so," Zook replied. He and Dino-Rang started jogging around the Skyland at top speed. She decided that maybe the job wouldn't be so bad after all.

Cali was having the time of her life at the Pirate seas. She was sailing through the seas singing as many shanties as she could think of. Suddenly a big storm hit. Cali suddenly noticed that she was a long way from land. She turned the wheel as fast as she could, turning towards land. The boat started to rock and Cali went sliding up and down the deck. The wheel suddenly started turning by itself. Cali struggled to get back to it but eventually managed to grasp hold of the wheel and started to turn it again. Land was getting nearer but the storm was getting fiercer. The rain was pouring so heavily that the deck was starting to flood. Cali made sure that the wheel was still then ran into the captain's room and grabbed a bucket. She started bailing the water out of the boat and into the sea. But after ten straight minutes the rain had fallen so fast you could hardly tell that Cali had bailed at all. Instead, the water was higher than it had been before. "Ahoy there!" Someone yelled. Cali squinted through the pouring rain and saw another ship and in it was…Gurglefin! Cali hoped that he hadn't recognised her. He sailed closer. "Need help?" He called.

"Yes!" Cali shouted back as loud as she could. The crashing thunder was making it impossible to hear. Gurglefin got as close as he could to Cali's boat then jumped on board. He was carrying some kind of grapple with him. He attached it to the front of the boat, and then jumped back on his own ship. He started sailing again. His boat was faster than Cali's and it pulled her boat through the seas really fast. Cali went back to bailing since the water was now up to her knees. After a few minutes the boats both docked on the land. Gurglefin invited Cali into his room on the boat and gave her some tea to warm her up.

"You okay?" He asked Cali.

"Yeah, thanks, Gurglefin-!" Cali realised that she'd said his name. Gurglefin cocked his head.

"How do you know my name?" The gillman asked.

"Um…you're pretty popular around here." Cali improvised. Gurglefin's face seemed to light up.

"You look familiar. Have we met before?" Gurglefin asked. Cali gulped. Gurglefin was onto her.

"Nope. I've heard of you but I've never seen you before. Really, it's an honour to be sitting here in your ship," Cali lied.

"You do look a lot like my friend, Cali on Eon's Skyland," Gurglefin said.

"Do I? What's she like?" Cali asked, trying her best not to give away her identity.

"Not much. She just sits around all day giving the Skylanders heroic challenges. But she's really cool, anyway," Gurglefin explained. Cali beamed at that. At least one person thought she was cool. "Anyway, what's your name?" Gurglefin asked.

"Oh, it's Jess LeGrand," Cali said, feeling weird not saying her own name.

"Oh, I've heard of you. My pal, Terrafin said he met you on a mission once," Gurglefin said.

"Yep, we did. I'm so grateful to him," Cali replied.

"I'll be sure to tell him that I saw you," Gurglefin promised. Cali looked out of the window and saw that the storm had finished.

"I'd better get going. I've got to bail the water out of my ship," Cali explained.

"Okay, then. Do you need help?" Gurglefin asked.

"No, I'll be fine," Cali answered. Cali went back to her ship and Gurglefin started sailing away in his own boat after he got his grapple back.

"Bye!" Gurglefin called as he rode into the distance. Cali waved back, and then started bailing again. The water had raised pretty high, making Cali wish that she did accept Gurglefin's offer of help. She wondered how the real Jess was doing back at Eon's Skyland.

Jess had gotten used to the Skylanders asking for heroic challenged ad was beginning to enjoy herself. She'd made Flameslinger, Whirlwind and Bash do 100 push-ups and she'd made Cynder and Hex stand on their heads for a minute. She then realised that less and less Skylanders were coming for heroic challenges, so she just sat around doing nothing.

"Hey, Cali," Someone said. Jess turned and saw Flynn.

"Hey there, Flynn, right?" She asked.

"Yeah, who could forget me?" Flynn asked. "Look Cali, I know I ask you pretty much every day, but how would you like to go for a balloon ride?" Flynn asked.

"I'd love to!" Jess replied.

"Ok, then, I tried…wait? Did you say you'd love to?" Flynn asked as if he didn't believe what he'd just heard. Jess nodded. "BOOM!" Flynn cheered. "I'll pick you up at six!" He added and he ran to his house. Jess felt ecstatic. She'd never met a mabu like Flynn. It seemed like he had a huge crush on the real Cali, but she didn't like him back. Jess couldn't see why Cali wouldn't want to hang with Flynn. Jess ran over to Drobot.

"Do you know where my house is?" Jess asked. Drobot looked confused.

"Over by Diggs' train, why?" Drobot said.

"I just wanted to check that you knew?" Jess answered. Jess rushed over to Cali's house, flung the door open and ran into her bedroom. Jess looked around and saw that her room was decorated with photos of all the Skylanders doing certain things. Jess looked particularly at one photo of all the Skylanders together one the beach along with Cali, Hugo, Flynn, Persephone, T-Bone, Diggs, Gurglefin and the others. She couldn't see why Cali felt so left out because it seemed like the Skylanders all cared for each other, especially Flynn... Flynn! Jess had almost forgotten. Jess walked over to Cali's wardrobe and was shocked to see that all there were hardly any fancy clothes. She found something good at the back of the wardrobe that looked like it had never been worn. It was a lemon yellow dress with a bright red ribbon around the waist and some matching yellow, flat shoes. Jess quickly got it on. She glanced at the clock on Cali's wall and saw that it was almost six O'clock. She passed the time by looking at all the pictures on the walls. She saw one of Cynder carrying Wrecking Ball through the air and one of Terrafin lifting Gill Grunt over his head and another of Bash about to crash into Hugo, who was busy reading a book called '1000 reasons why sheep are evil'. Then the doorbell rang. Jess flung the door open and saw Flynn wearing his only tuxedo. "Whoa! Nice outfit!" Jess gawped.

"Tell me something I don't know," Flynn chuckled. He led the way to his balloon and helped 'Cali' on board. Flynn suddenly noticed something. "Uh…Cali, I think you might want to trim your claws a little," Flynn said. Jess looked down at her hands. She'd forgotten all about her claws. She hoped that Flynn wouldn't realise that she wasn't Cali.

"Oh, it's a new style," Jess lied. Flynn shrugged.

"I'll never understand girls," He sighed. "Alrighty, let's get going," Flynn said as she started fiddling with a few strings. The balloon lifted into the air and soon the pair was way above Eon's Skyland. "So, where do you wanna go?" Flynn asked.

"Anywhere's fine," Jess sighed dreamily as she stared at Flynn.

"How's about we fly around every Skyland we see?"

"Sure," Jess agreed. Flynn steered the balloon all around Eons Skyland. Jess gazed down at it. She saw Stealth Elf and Double Trouble pointing at up at them in the balloon. They seemed confused. Jess's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of music playing. Jess stared at Flynn.

"Oh, you don't mind, right. I thought it was a little quiet up here," Flynn said awkwardly.

"I don't mind at all, I love this song," Jess said, truthfully.

"Really? Cool, 'cause I like this song too!" Flynn laughed as he started dancing around the balloon. Jess joined in. They kept dancing until they crashed into each other and fell on the floor. Flynn helped Jess onto her feet again before dancing again. Jess made sure to stay away from Flynn so she wouldn't fall over again. "Hey, do you want a snack?" Flynn asked as he opened a small box full of food.

"Yeah, I'm starving," Jess replied. She grabbed a doughnut and Flynn grabbed some strawberry cheese cake. They ate while looking at the view below. They were now over Oilspill Island.

"You know, I would never have thought you'd agree to come with me," Flynn said.

"Why wouldn't I wanna come?" Jess asked.

"Well, you always say no to me and make up some excuse like you need to pluck your eyebrows when really, you're just sitting around waiting for a Skylanders to come for a heroic challenge. By the way, what happened earlier? I saw Warnado trying to do star jumps," Flynn said.

"One- I guess I never thought about what I was missing and two- I've decided that the Skylanders need to get fitter," Jess answered.

"But, remember. You're supposed to make them do things like defeat pirates or go through a maze of portals or collect gems or…"

"I get it," Jess stopped him. "Let's just enjoy the ride."

"Yeah, you're right. By the way, I love the dress," Flynn complimented. Jess could feel herself blushing.

"Hey, there's the Pirate Seas," Jess said, running to the other side of the balloon.

"Whoa, try not to rock the balloon," Flynn chuckled. "What's so interesting about that place?"

"I just have a friend here that I want to look out for," Jess replied.

"I'll help you look, what do they…"

"She," Jess corrected.

"Sorry. What does _she _look like?" Jess gulped. She didn't want to give anything away.

"You'll know her when you see her," She said.

"Okay," Flynn replied. Jess looked out over pirate seas along with Flynn and she couldn't help but smile when she caught Flynn edging nearer to her…

Cali was relaxing on the deck of the boat. It was a warm evening, so she was on a deckchair, reading the latest issue of 'Troll TV'. Suddenly, the sunshine disappeared. Cali looked up to see what had blocked the sun. She saw that it was a hot air balloon. She recognised it, though. It was Flynn's. She saw Jess in the balloon, too. Jess spotted Cali and waved. Cali waved back. But why was Jess in the balloon with Flynn. She saw Flynn reach out and put his arm around Jess. Cali expected Jess to shove Flynn's arm off her, but instead she put her head on Flynn's shoulder. Cali couldn't believe it. Jess _liked _Flynn! Cali wanted to go up there and tell Flynn the truth, but she decided to leave them alone because she wanted Jess to be happy in the life of Cali. But, when she thought about it, it was kind of lonely, just like Jess said, and Cali didn't really like sailing in the storms. She never thought she'd think it, but she missed her old job. She missed all of the Skylanders and even Flynn. Just then, she heard a loud crash. A pirate had broken into the captain's room and stolen Cali's bag of gold. She chased after him and saw that there were more pirates, three others, to be precise. Cali had no idea how to fight pirates, so she just grabbed a sword that was leaning against a wall and thrust it from side to side. Jess noticed the attack and knew that she had to help.

"Um, Flynn?" Jess asked.

"Yeah?" Flynn sighed, dreamily.

"Do you think we could land here and get some fish to eat?" Jess asked.

"We've just had a snack, but okay, anything for you, Cali," Flynn said. He landed the balloon. "I'll buy," Flynn said, producing a bag of gold from his pocket. He went into a store, leaving Jess alone. She ran to hep Cali. She grabbed another sword, which was leaning against the same wall and started attacking the pirates.

"What are you doing here?" Cali hissed. "And in my dress!?" She gasped.

"So, what, you've probably never worn it before," Jess replied.

"Point taken," Cali said.

"A little help, here?" Jess asked.

"Oh, sorry," Cali started copying Jess's sword fighting moves. The pirates looked a little freaked out, fighting a mabu in a dress. Cali managed to disarm one of the pirates, who got scared and ran for it. Jess knocked another one over, the captain, who had taken Cali's gold. She raised to sword over the pirates head and put one of her yellow shoes on the pirate's chest. The sowrd was pointing between the pirate captains eyes.

"Hand over the gold, or I might drop my sword," Jess threatened. The pirated drop the bag of gold on the ground beside him. "Very good. Now, stand up…" The pirate did as he was told. "Turn around…" the pirate did that, too. "And leave!" Jess finished, lowering her sword. The captain dashed away, followed by the remaining two members of his crew.

"Hey, Cali, I've got the… Cali?" someone said. Jess and Cali turned and saw Flynn carrying two bags of fish and chips. "Cali, do you have a sister that looks like you?" He asked.

"Um…no," The real Cali replied. "This is…"

"Cali, of course!" Jess interrupted.

"I want to go back home, now," Cali said to Jess. "Your life is great, but I wasn't made for sailing, she added, politely. Jess wanted to stay with Flynn.

"Which one of you is the real Cali?" Flynn asked, baffled.

"I am!" Both of the girls said.

"Really, which one?" Flynn asked again.

"I am," the girls said again. They exchanged glances, grinning…

Back in the hot air balloon…

"I'm going to ask you again, which one of you is Cali?" Flynn asked.

"I am," Jess and Cali replied again. They had decided to annoy Flynn on the trip back to Eon's Skyland.

"I'm starting to get frustrated! Which one of you is the real Cali!?"

"I am!" the girls answered as the balloon disappeared into the distance…

**THE END**


	4. Undead United

**This chapter includes the Giants characters, by the way.**

Cynder walked over to Spyro, who was talking to Whirlwind by the Core of Light. Spyro noticed the undead dragoness and smiled, Whirlwind rolled her eyes. Cynder and Whirlwind had never got along, but Cynder could never figure out why. Cynder sat down beside Spyro and Whirlwind scooted further away from the couple. Whirlwind scoffed at them. "You can do better than her, Spyro," She said. "I don't even know why there _is _an undead element. It's just a bunch of freaks that have been to the underworld and brought back again," She ranted.

"Whirlwind, stop being mean to Cynder," Spyro growled.

"She's the worst of all the undead Skylanders," Whirlwind finished. "Because she used to be evil!"

"Whirlwind, go away before I shoot a fireball at you!" Spyro yelled, furiously. Whirlwind got out of there as fast as she could. "Ignore her, Cynder, I think you're great," Spyro soothed.

"But she's right. I was evil," Cynder sighed.

"But it wasn't your fault. And I saved you, remember. That was the past. You're a Skylander, now and that's all that matters," Spyro smiled. Cynder knew that Spyro looked out for her, but she didn't want anyone, especially Whirlwind, to think she was a freak.

Cynder, Hex, Ghost Roaster, Chop Chop, Fright Rider and Eye Brawl were having a meeting in the secret cave (the cave that appears when you oil the robot). "Cynder, I think you've been near Hugo a lot, because he's the one who always calls the meetings," Rider joked as he stroked Fright the Ostrich.

"I called the meeting because I'm tired of Whirlwind making fun of me," Cynder said.

"What does that have anything to do with us?" Ghost Roaster asked.

"She says that there shouldn't be an undead element," Cynder added.

"I couldn't imagine not being a Skylander," Hex said.

"But, still, that doesn't explain why you called the meeting," Eye Brawl said.

"I was thinking that if we went on a mission to defeat a monster without the others noticing and succeed, they'll accept us when they _do _find out and then, we'll never be made fun of again," Cynder explained.

"She has a point," Chop Chop exclaimed.

"Everyone who's in say 'I'," Cynder proclaimed.

"I" Everyone yelled.

"Let's do this thing!" Cynder grinned.

The undead Skylanders sneaked round the back of Hugo's house and peered through the window. They saw Hugo…dancing! He was jiggling around and waving his arms and shaking his bottom to some jazz music. The undead Skylanders burst out laughing. Hugo heard the laughing and ran over to the window.

"Get down!" Cynder ordered. Rider, Chop Chop and Hex hid in a bush, Cynder flew up onto the roof with Ghost Roaster, Eye Brawl hid behind a tree and Fright the ostrich buried his head in the ground.

"Fright, get over here," Rider called only to have Hex cover his mouth with her hand. Hugo opened the window and saw Fright. Everyone held their breath hoping that they wouldn't be seen. He went back inside, came out the front door and went round to the ostrich. He pulled Fright's head out of the ground.

"It's not like Rider to leave you alone," Hugo said with suspicion. "I'll find him for you." Hugo led Fright inside his house and then left again to look for Rider. Fright stuck his head out of the window and started squawking in ostrich language.

"What's he saying?" Eye Brawl asked Rider as he came out from behind the tree.

He said that there's a list of missions in one of Hugo's books," Rider explained.

"What are you waiting for, get the book," Hex ordered Fright. Fright disappeared for a while then came back to the window with a large brown book in his beak. Rider took the book and flicked through.

"It's a list of all the missions the Skylanders have been given," He said. Chop Chop looked over Riders shoulder.

"Here's the one where Double Trouble defeated the Trickster Troll at the Stinky Swamp," He said.

"Yeah and there's the one where Spyro and Trigger Happy were sent around the island to find the source of a sinister smell…"Cynder added.

"And the smell turned out to be Hugo's sock draw," Ghost Roaster chuckled.

"Cynder reached out to flick through the book. She found some missions that no one had been sent on yet. She knew that because one of the missions said 'Send Flameslinger to find a hidden chompy pod at Leviathan Lagoon'. Flameslinger had only just left for that mission. There were three other missions under that one. No one had been written down to complete it, so they were still open.

"This one says 'Send *blank* to Perilous Pastures to seek out an army of drow," Rider said.

"This one's better. It says 'Send *blank* to Oil-Leak Island to find the hideout of a Cyclops." Hex added.

"Check this one out," Cynder gasped. "Send *blank* to Stormy Stronghold defeat a gang of more than 100 Trog Wanderers (extremely dangerous mission, send powerful Skylanders).

"It's perfect," Chop Chop cheered.

"They'll accept us for sure if we do this mission," Cynder smiled.

"But look, 'send powerful Skylanders'" Ghost Roaster reminded the undead dragoness.

"We are powerful!" Cynder encouraged them as she shot lightning bolts into the air. Hex nodded in agreement.

"Then what are we standing around here for?" Eye Brawl asked. "Let's pound some Trog Wanderers. The undead Skylanders rushed down to Gurglefin's ship. They then got on board and met Gurglefin, who was cleaning the deck.

"Whoa, there, what's the hurry?" The Gillman asked.

"We need to get to Stormy Stronghold, ASAP," Ghost Roaster told Gurglefin.

"Why?" Gurglefin asked, curiously. The undead Skylanders exchanged glances. They didn't want anyone to know. Suddenly Rider reached into his pocket and got out a sack. He pulled out ten gold coins and held them out for Gurglefin.

"Not that I'd want to know," Gurglefin said, taking the money. He went over to the wheel and started steering the boat towards the edge of Eon's Skyland. "Remember to grab hold of something!" He called just as they fell over the side. None of them grabbed hold of anything in time. Ghost Roaster landed on top of Chop Chop, Hex crashed into Cynder and Rider flew into Eye Brawl and the flying eyeball fell off of the headless giant's shoulders and crashed into Fright, who fell unconscious to the floor.

"Here's a tip: talk faster!" The headless giant groaned as the flying eyeball landed back on his shoulders.

"I get that a lot," Gurglefin sighed. Soon, the undead Skylanders and Gurglefin were nearing Stormy Stronghold. Gurglefin landed the ship and placed the plank over the side so they Skylanders could get off.

"Thanks, Gurglefin," Cynder said. She nudged Rider, who reluctantly tossed Gurglefin another gold coin. Gurglefin boarded the ship again and sailed away.

"There's no going back now," Cynder told the others.

"They're _gone_!" Spyro yelled as Hugo paced across his study. Hugo had called Spyro to his house as soon as he found out the undead Skylanders had left.

"I think I know what happened," Hugo said. I flicked through the mission book, and there was an ostrich claw mark on this page," Hugo explained as he showed Spyro the page the undead Skylanders had looked at before departing on the mission. Spyro gasped loudly, making Hugo jump. "What's the matter?" the mabu asked.

"Everything makes sense now," The purple dragon said.

"I'm confused," Hugo replied staring at the floor.

"Earlier, Whirlwind was saying that undead shouldn't be an element. Cynder must have gotten upset and rounded up the other undead Skylanders, came here to find a mission, picked one and left," Spyro told Hugo.

"Okay, if you really think that's what happened I'll separate the Skylanders into three teams, which is the number of blank missions to each location," Hugo planned. Spyro nodded in agreement and left the house. The purple dragon ran all around Eons Skyland rounding up every Skylander (including Flameslinger, who had just returned from his mission, successfully) until all of them were crowded around the Core of Light where Hugo was waiting. Spyro headed up to the front to stand with Hugo. Everyone was confused because they didn't know why they had been called for a meeting. Hugo raised his hand for silence, which didn't work. Hugo groaned.

"Allow me," Spyro offered. He shot a large fireball into the air, which got everyone's attention.

"I'm sorry for calling you here, but this is an emergency," Hugo began. "The undead Skylanders have gone AWOL. They've left for a mission without my permission!" Hugo announced. Whirlwind shuffled her feet guiltily, which no one noticed. "We have proof that they have gone to one of three locations," Hugo read the places from the book. "Perilous Pastures, Oil-Leak Island or Stormy Stronghold. I have organised three teams to go to each area. Double Trouble, Voodood, Slam Bam, Drill Sergeant, Wrecking Ball, Sprocket, Sunburn, Dino-Rang, Ignitor, Zook, Warnado, Swarm, Chill, Jet-Vac and Ninjini will go to Perilous Pastures to search for them. Leave right now. We can't waste any time," Hugo dismissed the group. "Pop Fizz, Thumpback, Zap, Boomer, Drobot, Bash, Flameslinger, Camo, Hot Dog, Shroomboom, Tree Rex, Terrafin, Hot Head and Sonic Boom will go to Oil-Leak Island." Those Skylanders left, too. "And the rest of you (Gill Grunt, Wham Shell, Bouncer, Trigger Happy, Crusher, Prism Break, Flashwing, Spyro, Eruptor, Stealth Elf, Stump Smash, Whirlwind, Lightning Rod and Boomer) go to Stormy Stronghold. The Skylanders who were going to Stormy Stronghold went to Gurglefins ship. Gurglefin had just returned from dropping the undead Skylanders off at Stormy Stronghold. Gurglefin put down the plank and walked down it to the shore. Suddenly, Spyro and the other Skylanders ran over to him.

"We need a ride; can you take us to Stormy Stronghold?" The purple dragon asked.

"That's strange. I just dropped off your undead buddies there not too long ago," Gurglefin told them.

"Why would you do that?" Eruptor asked. Spyro suddenly noticed that Gurglefin was holding a bag that looked like it had a lot of coins in it.

"You let them bribe you?" Spyro gasped.

"I wouldn't say bribed," Gurglefin replied. Spyro stood on his hind legs and put his forepaws on Gurglefins shoulders. He narrowed his eyes in a threatening way.

"Take us to Stormy Stronghold, Fish-face," Spyro ordered. Gurglefin gulped and led the Skylanders on board. He was a little disappointed when none of the Skylanders paid him. He took off for Stormy Stronghold once again.

Cynder and the other undead Skylanders travelled around Stormy Stronghold searching for the Trog wanderers. They eventually found the gang of Trog Wanderers, but there were a lot more than they expected. The Trog Wanderers moved towards them slowly. Eye Brawl shivered. "Those things creep me out," He said. Cynder lunged forward and started shooting lightning bolts at the Trog Wanderers. They began to shrink and eventually they disappeared. Fright and Rider charged through the crowd of Trog Wanderers knocking them in all directions. Eye Brawl released the Flying Eyeball and it zapped the Trog Wanderers. Ghost Roaster attacked the Trog Wanderers at the front, Chop Chop used his bone bramble attack to defeat some of the Trog Wanderers and Hex threw her skulls into the crowd. No matter how much the Skylanders fought, the Trog Wanderers kept on coming. Fright collapsed because of the exhaustion and Hex had to protect the ostrich and Rider by putting a bone wall around them. Because they were minus a Skylander (or two if you count Fright) it got harder to get rid of the Trog Wanderers. The Flying Eyeball began to sting all over because it had been shooting lasers out of itself for a long time. Hex's arms got tired fast because of waving them around to make her spells work. Chop Chop grew weaker because he had to lug his heavy sword around and Ghost Roasters health became low because he was using his ectoplasm attack a lot. Finally only Cynder was left standing and the Trog Wanderers weren't showing any signs of giving up. Cynder defeated a few more and then collapsed. She was exhausted and it looked like it was all over. The Trog Wanderers were getting closer. Cynder closed her eyes and braced herself for the Trog Wanderers sinking their teeth into her skin. But there was no biting. Instead there was a huge blast. Cynder opened her eyes. The Trog Wanderers who were coming for her had vanished. She looked up and saw a familiar face.

"Spyro!" She gasped. She leapt to her feet and hugged the purple dragon. "Quick, we have to get rid of these Trog Wanderers," She turned around and started blasting lightning bolts at the Trog Wanderers again. Spyro and the other Skylanders joined in. Whirlwind healed the other undead Skylanders and they continued the battle. Soon most of the Trog Wanderers were gone. Soon only six were left. Spyro kept the Skylanders from attacking them. They were all confused.

"I think we should let the undead Skylanders handle these last Trog Wanderers. Cynder smiled at Spyro and prepared to attack. Each undead Skylander defeated one Trog Wanderer and the battle was finally over. The undead Skylanders were expecting a round of applause but instead there was a lot of yelling.

"You could have been killed!" Stealth Elf scolded.

"You must be out of your minds!" Eruptor shouted.

"You could never have defeated this many Trog Wanderers alone," Flashwing screeched.

"These guys are useless," Whirlwind said walking towards the small crowd of undead Skylanders. "They leave Skylands and almost get themselves killed," She continued. "If you ask me, if it weren't for me healing them they'd be nothing but a pile of bones by now, no offense Chop Chop," She ranted on. Cynder stared at her paws feeling tears burning her eyes. Suddenly, Spyro stepped in front of the undead Skylanders.

"Knock it off, Whirlwind. What have you got against the undead Skylanders? How would you feel if someone said that the air element was the weakest?" Spyro asked the unicorn/dragon hybrid. Whirlwind wanted to say something but the words got caught in her throat. She, herself, didn't know why she disliked the undead Skylanders. She supposed that she just had a bad habit of trying to make herself look better than others. She simply shuffled her paws and said: "upset".

"That's how you made the undead Skylanders feel," Spyro told her. "Please promise me that you'll be nice to the undead Skylanders from here on in," Spyro asked her. Whirlwind smiled and nodded. She held out her paw.

"No hard feelings, Cynder?" She asked. Cynder hesitated, then shook whirlwinds paw.

"None at all," She replied, smiling. Then that was when the other Skylanders cheered.

"We'd better be getting back. Hugo and the others will be really pleased to see you guys," Spyro told the undead Skylanders. The Skylanders headed back to Gurglefin's ship.

"Sorry about the way I acted," Whirlwind apologised to Cynder.

"It's okay, we all make mistakes," Cynder replied.

"That's very wise. Besides, undead can't be any worse than tech," Whirlwind added.

"Aw, brother," sighed Trigger Happy, who was standing nearby.

**The End**


	5. Bash Learns To Fly

Bash sat staring at the sky. A flock of birds flew overhead. Bash sighed sadly burying his face in his paws. He wanted to fly more than anything. But, unfortunately he had no wings, so flying was impossible for him. "What's up, Bash?" A robotic voice spoke behind the flightless dragon. Bash turned and saw Drobot. Drobot was well known for making his famous metal armour.

"Lots of things, birds, clouds, the sky itself, but never me," Bash sniffled. Drobot wanted to help his friend. He knew how much he wanted to fly. The tech dragon suddenly got an idea that was just crazy enough to work.

"Bash, I promise you that I will help you fly. No matter how long it takes you will soar through the skies, everyone will look up at you and say the impossible has become possible, and…"

"I get it, brainiac. When do we start?" Bash asked, excited.

"Right now," Drobot replied. He led Bash over to Shroomboom who was reading a book called "99 ways to prevent pizza-making" by Flynn's hot air balloon. "Hi, Shroomboom, may I borrow your slingshot for a while?" Drobot asked.

"Sure thing, but give it back as soon as you can," The mushroom replied. Drobot was about to take the slingshot but Shroomboom stopped him. "Why do you want it?" He asked curiously.

"I am trying to help Bash fly," Drobot answered. Shroomboom chuckled.

"Okay metal-head, take it, but I don't see how a slingshot can help a walking accident fly," Shroomboom said. Bash glared at the life Skylander threateningly. Drobot quickly pulled Bash away before an argument began. Drobot led Bash to his house. Drobots house was full of machines and books and there was a chess board in the centre of the living room. Drobot brought Bash into a small room at the back of the house. There was a table with several flasks of liquids that were every colour you could think of. Drobot put the slingshot on the table and grabbed a small flask with a dark purple liquid in it. Drobot poured a single drop onto the slingshot. Bash was expecting an explosion but nothing happened.

"What was supposed to happen?" Bash asked.

"Wait for it…three…two…one…" Drobot counted. 'BOOM'! There was finally an explosion and the room filled with smoke. "Get down!" Drobot ordered. The two dragons ducked down to the floor. When the smoke cleared Bash realised that the slingshot had become larger. It was half the size of the room and bigger than the two dragons put together.

"Awesome!" Bash yelled.

"Help me get this thing through the door," Drobot told Bash. They got the slingshot through the door and outside the house. Drobot placed the slingshot right side up beside the core of light. "My plan is…I will shoot you out of the slingshot and then you will fly," Drobot explained.

"No I won't," Bash argued. "I'll just plummet to the ground again. Why can't you make me a pair of robot wings like yours?" Bash asked.

"I already had wings, so all I had to do was put the robotic wings over my real ones," Drobot began. "If I wanted to give you robotic wings I would have to give you an operation, remove parts of your bones, place in the wings and create a stinging glue to hold your skin to the metal. By the time Drobot had finished speaking Bash was already seated in the slingshot.

"All systems go!" He ordered. Drobot grabbed the pulley part of the slingshot (I don't know what it's called) in his mouth and started walking backwards.

"Ready?" Drobot asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Bash replied. Drobot released the pulley part and Bash went shooting upwards. Bash closed his eyes and spread his legs apart. He loved the feel of the wind whipping his face, but then… CRASH! Bash opened his eyes. He was in the air, still, but he wasn't moving. He had crashed halfway through a tree! His head and shoulders were on one side of the tree and his legs were dangling on the other side. Drobot flew over to him.

"A little too low?" He wondered out loud.

"I'll say!" Bash said sarcastically. "Just get me out of here!"

Drobot grabbed Bash's front paws and heaved with all his strength. "Ow, ow, ow, ow!" Bash complained. Drobot let go and Bash gasped. "Go and get some more dragons!" Bash panted. Drobot left Bash in the tree and returned a few minutes later with Spyro, Cynder, Sunburn, Whirlwind and Sonic Boom.

"Everyone, grab a leg and pull or push!" Drobot ordered. So Spyro, Whirlwind and Sunburn pushed from behind and Sonic Boom, Cynder and Drobot pulled from the front. Eventually Bash became unclogged from the tree and the dragons flew him back to the ground.

"How did you get stuck in that tree?" Sonic Boom asked.

"Drobot's helping me fly," Bash replied. The dragons all glared at Drobot, angrily.

"What?" Drobot asked, blushing behind his metal armour.

"What do you mean, 'what'?" Whirlwind asked. "You're going to kill someone if you keep making Bash crash into trees."

"That was an accident. What could possibly go wrong?" Drobot questioned.

"He could squash someone, destroy a building, knock a tree over or worse!" Whirlwind listed. Spyro stepped between the two other dragons before the argument got out of hand.

"I'll settle this!" The purple dragon insisted. Drobot, I'm giving you one chance. If anything goes wrong, that's it! Spyro said. Drobot nodded.

"C'mon, guys," Cynder said, flying away, with the others following, leaving Bash and Drobot alone.

"Just face it, Dro, I'm never gonna fly," Bash sighed. Drobot put his paws on Bash's shoulder and stared him in the eyes, seriously.

"I said I'd help you fly, and I will!" He said. "Now let's try the slingshot again," Drobot led Bash back to the slingshot.

"But can I at least have a helmet this time?" Bash asked. Drobot sighed and rushed back to his house and after a few minutes came out with a light blue helmet with a picture of the band 'Troller Coaster' printed on it. Bash tipped his head sideways. "_You _like Troller Coaster?" Bash asked.

"That's none of your business. Now keep still so I can put the helmet on," Drobot changed the subject quickly. He squeezed the slightly small helmet on Bash's head and waited until Bash was seated comfortably on the slingshot. Drobot adjusted his aim and this time he was sure that Bash wouldn't crash into anything. Drobot clenched the elastic part of the slingshot in his jaws. "Three…two…one…FIRE!" Drobot let go of the elastic part of the slingshot and looked up expecting to see Bash soaring high above. But he was nowhere to be seen. He scanned the sky thoroughly. "_Whoa! He shot off so fast I didn't see him!" _Drobot concluded. But Drobot looked at the part of the elastic where Bash sat and there he was… clinging to the elastic like a baby would to its mother. Drobot walked over to Bash and for a moment he just stood there silently. Bash was a little freaked out by his robotic stare. "Really?" Drobot sighed. "You were supposed to let go!" He pestered.

"You wouldn't want to do it again if you just crashed through a metre thick tree headfirst, would you?" Bash asked.

"If you want to fly, this is your only chance," Drobot told him. Bash seated himself in the elastic again. Drobot pulled the elastic back again. He was 100% sure that this would work. "Three…two…one…" Drobot began.

"Wait!" Bash called, but it was too late.

"FIRE!" Drobot let go of the elastic and Bash shot like a bullet into the air. He kept going higher and higher and wouldn't stop. Bash looked down at the ground. He couldn't see Drobot anymore because he was so far up. Suddenly he started falling downwards. This wasn't going to end well. He started gaining speed and he felt himself getting hotter. He didn't know how to steer himself in mid-air. The ground was getting closer very rapidly. He started blowing on his paws to cool them down but that didn't help at all. Bash did the first thing that popped into his head. Screamed like a banshee! Bash slammed into the ground and he hit it with such force that he went through the ground, creating a Bash shaped hole in the ground. Spyro came round the corner at that moment. Drobot sprawled across the hole to block it from Spyro's view.

"Hey, Drobot, where's Bash?" Spyro asked.

"Oh, he went to get a drink," Drobot replied. Suddenly Bashes voice rang out from underneath Drobot.

"Let me out!" Bash yelled. Spyro heard it and became suspicious.

"Dro, did you hear that? That sounded like Bash," Spyro stared at Drobot.

"That was me," Drobot improvised.

"You don't sound like Bash at all," Spyro reminded him.

"I'm practising to be a ventriloquist," Drobot lied. "I can do a good Prism Break impression, too. "The beam is supreme," Drobot said in his usual robotic voice. It was impossible to change the sound of his voice while he wore the robotic armour. Spyro backed away awkwardly.

"Okay," He said before leaving, peeking over his shoulder a few times. Drobot waited a few moments to make sure that Spyro didn't come back, and then he spoke.

"You can come out now," Drobot said. Bash clambered out of the hole and glared at Drobot.

"Maybe a little lower," He said sarcastically. Bash seated himself back into the slingshot and breathed in and out, calming himself down. Drobot pulled back the elastic and let go once he couldn't pull it any more. Bash shot over the tree, he wasn't too high, but something went terribly wrong. Bash had soared right over the edge of the Skyland. "HELP!" bash yelled as he plummeted down the long drop. He crammed his eyes shut and prayed as hard as he could. Suddenly, he wasn't falling anymore. He opened one eye and noticed that he was going up. He opened his other eye and realised that Sunburn was carrying him back up. Bash sighed in relief. Sunburn set him down on the ground and Bash began hugging a bunch of grass. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Bash repeated to Sunburn.

"Bash, I don't wanna be rude, but flying is not your thing, dude," The phoenix/dragon said and he swooped off again. Drobot walked over to Bash enthusiastically.

"Never mind that, let's try again," Drobot said. Bash thought it over. If this was what it took to fly, maybe he wasn't ready after all.

"No! I'm not doing any more of your crazy stunts," Bash stood his ground. Drobot gripped Bash by his shoulders.

"Don't you want to fly, to prove to the others that you are not a failure?" Drobot asked him, toughly, though it was hard to take his toughness seriously with the robotic voice.

"Umm…sure," Bash said.

"Then get your butt onto that slingshot and get slinging!" Drobot ordered. "Go on now, on the double, Bash!"

"Okay!" Bash replied. He got back in the slingshot. Drobot quickly pulled him backwards with the elastic. His jaws were aching because he had to drag Bash back several times. He released the elastic. Bash zoomed through the air. He hoped that nothing would go wrong. He realised something was gripping his back. He looked up and saw Spyro, glaring down at him. Bash knew he was in trouble. He opened his mouth to speak but all that came out was a high pitched squeak. Spyro flew Bash to the ground. He stomped over to Drobot.

"Drobot…" Spyro began, sternly. He stood stiff, staring coldly into Drobots metal eye. Drobot gulped. Spyro continued. "How do you explain the Bash shaped hole in the ground?"

"Terrafin is making dirt hole in the shape of the other Skylanders," Drobot made up. "You could ask him if he could do a hole in the shape of you." Drobot lied/suggested.

"Do you think I'm an idiot?" Spyro asked. "I know it was you. I warned you, no more giant slingshots!" Spyro scolded.

"Okay, no more giant slingshots," Drobot agreed. "But, flying means everything to Bash, so can you do me a favour?"

Spyro listened carefully to Drobots plan…

Woohoo!" Bash yelled as he soared through the air. Bash looked up at Spyro, who was carrying him through the sky. Bash was pretending Spyros wings were his own. Spyro dropped Bash and then Whirlwind caught him and she carried him through the air. The dragons all took turns carrying Bash through the air, while Drobot filled in the massive hole Bash had made. He looked up at the dragons passing Bash to each other. Cynder was currently doing a loop the loop with Bash, who was yelling with delight. Drobot would have shed a tear if it wasn't for his mechanical armour.

"That's my boy," He said, before returning to re-filling the hole.

**The End**


	6. Drobot the Love Doctor

Spyro, Flameslinger and Drobot were sitting beside the Core of light chatting. "…And then I shot the arrow straight into the bulls-eye and the crowd went wild! That was the first time I entered a competition blindfolded and I've never taken it off since," Flameslinger explained. He looked to his right side and saw that Drobot was asleep. The elf shook his friend until he awoke.

"Checkmate!" The dragon mumbled as he lifted his head up.

"Did you hear any of what I was telling you?" Flameslinger asked.

"Of course…uh…no," Drobot replied, awkwardly. Drobot looked past Flameslinger, to Spyro, who had his head on his paws and was staring ahead miserably. "Spyro, are you alright. You've hardly said anything," Drobot asked the purple dragon. Spyro looked over at the other two.

"I'm fine, it's just…I had an argument with Cynder, yesterday," Spyro sighed. Cynder and Spyro were the most popular couple amongst the Skylanders. They'd never had an argument.

"And you haven't made up?" Flameslinger asked.

"That's just it," Spyro began. "I'm worried she doesn't like me anymore."

"I'm sure she'll forgive you. What were you arguing about?" Drobot asked.

"I might have accidentally slipped to Cynder that she was gaining weight," Spyro muttered.

"Oh, bad move, Spyro. You should never talk to a woman about her weight. All women are sensitive," Flameslinger told Spyro, which made Drobot slap him.

"Not helping," The tech dragon whispered to the elf.

"I just wish there was a way to make sure that Cynder will forgive me," Spyro said. Suddenly Drobot got an idea.

"Spyro, I think I could help you," He said. "Follow me, both of you."

"What's he doing?" Flameslinger asked Spyro.

"No idea," Spyro replied, running after Drobot. The three friends went into Drobots house. The tech dragon opened a closet filled with flasks of liquids of all different colours. He picked out some of the flasks and set them on his work desk. He put a cooking pot over a flame and got to work with the liquids.

"This is a complicated task. It may take a while," Drobot informed the others. Drobot picked up a flask with a bright red liquid inside it and poured it into the pot. After a lot of pouring, boiling and stirring Drobot announced that the potion he was making was complete. "Flame, I need your arrows," Drobot told the elf. Flameslinger gave Drobot his arrows and the dragon dipped them into the potion. When they came out the point of the arrows was bright red.

"What's this supposed to do?" Spyro asked.

"These are no longer ordinary arrows…" Drobot began.

"They weren't ordinary arrows anyway," Flameslinger interrupted, before Drobot began again.

"…These are cupid arrows, now. Here's how they work: You shoot the arrows at someone and they fall for the first person they see. So all you have to do is wait for Flameslinger to shoot Cynder with the arrow, and then make sure that you're the first person she sees. I'm sure I'm forgetting something, though… never mind. I'm sure it's not important," Drobot explained.

"Awesome!" Spyro cheered. "Let's go." Spyro started to head for the door when Drobot stopped him.

"I think we should test them first, to make sure they work correctly," Drobot added.

"Who should we test them on?" Flameslinger asked the other two. Suddenly all three of them got the same idea at the same time.

"Hugo!" They agreed. They headed over to Flynn's balloon where Hugo was arguing with Flynn about his balloon taking up too much space.

"Couldn't you move it somewhere else, Flynn. Look, it's too close to the core of light!" Hugo ranted.

"Hey, it's hard to get a good parking space around here!" Flynn replied.

"Go!" Spyro told Flameslinger, once they were hidden behind the Core of Light. Flameslinger shot the arrow and it hit Hugo in his rear end and then disappeared into thin air. The mabu stopped ranting for a minute and shivered.

"Actually, the balloon can take up as much space as it wants. This is an amazing balloon. I LOVE this balloon. Can I take it for a spin?" Hugo asked Flynn. Flynn blinked in shock.

"Okay?" He replied, awkwardly. Hugo fired up the balloon and drifted off into the sky.

"I thought you said 'person'," Spyro told Drobot.

"I may have forgotten that one detail," Drobot shrugged sheepishly.

"What's going on?" Someone asked behind the trio. They turned and saw Flynn behind them. They gulped. "What did you do to Hugo?" He said. Drobot had no choice but to explain to Flynn about the arrows and what they did to Hugo. "That is so wrong…but amazing!" Flynn praised. "I'll help you!"

"Great, one more for the team," Flameslinger exclaimed as he fist-bumped Flynn.

"What's the catch?" Spyro asked.

"Huh?" Drobot asked.

"Flynn wouldn't join in if there wasn't anything in it for him," Spyro explained.

"There was no catch. But good idea, Spyro," Flynn said, which made Drobot and Flameslinger glare at the purple dragon. "Do you think you could shoot one of those 'love at first sight doohikeys' at Cali?" Flynn asked. Drobot exchanged glances with Spyro and Flameslinger before sighing and replying:

"Okay," The tech dragon accepted.

"BOOM!" Flynn cheered. "Give me that bow," Flynn snatched the bow from Flameslinger and shot one of the arrows high into the air in celebration. They all watched as the arrow zoomed downwards into Chop! The arrow disappeared in a flash. Chop tilted his head towards the Core of light.

"You are a beautiful item of machinery. You are the core of light in my heart. Or at least you would if I had a heart," the Arkeyan warrior complimented. He sat down beside it and stroked its paintwork affectionately. Flynn stood gobsmacked.

"That was a terrifying experience," He said. Flameslinger tapped Drobot on his shoulder.

"What?" Drobot asked.

"Do you think maybe I could shoot Stealth Elf with one of the arrows?" He asked.

"Sure," Drobot shrugged. Spyro hadn't realised that Flameslinger liked Stealth Elf that much.

"Let's shoot Cali first," Drobot decided, mostly because he didn't want Flynn to shoot anyone else. Flynn took some deep breaths.

"Nervous?" Flameslinger teased.

"No," Flynn retorted. "How do I look?" Flynn always wore his pilot suit so the others just said that Flynn looked completely normal. Flynn walked casually over to Cali, who was writing down ideas for heroic challenges in her notebook. "Hey Cali," Flynn greeted. Cali rolled her eyes.

"What do you want?" She asked. Flameslinger aimed the arrow and shot Cali in her shoulder. The arrow vanished. Spyro, Drobot and Flameslinger couldn't wait to find out what would happen when someone saw a living person after getting shot. Cali looked at Flynn. She seemed confused. "Have you done something to yourself, Flynn?"

"What do you mean?" Flynn asked.

"You look a little more attractive," Cali replied. Flynn couldn't believe it had actually worked.

"Well, I've always known I'm the most handsome pilot in all of Skylands," Flynn bragged. Usually Cali would roll her eyes and insult him but this time she said:

"I'll say," She blushed brightly.

"So…wanna go down to the beach?" Flynn asked.

"Like a date?" Cali asked, eagerly. Flynn was still trying to get over the shock of all this.

"Uh… yeah, like a date," Flynn said confidently. Cali and Flynn walked down to the beach, Cali holding onto Flynn's arm. Spyro, Flameslinger and Drobot all high-fived each other then went to look for Stealth Elf. They found her talking to Whirlwind. Flameslinger aimed the arrow aimed the arrow up high and shot it up. He rushed over to Stealth Elf and stepped in front of Whirlwind.

"What are you…?" Stealth Elf began. But she never finished because the arrow fell down on her head and vanished. Stealth Elf smiled. "Flame, I was wondering if you could teach me how to get bull's-eyes?" Stealth Elf asked shyly.

"Anything for you," Flameslinger agreed and they walked off towards Flameslingers house.

"Now, let's go find Cynder," Drobot told Spyro. They found Cynder outside her house practising her skystones skills. Since Flameslinger had left with Stealth Elf, Drobot had to fire the arrow, which wasn't easy for a dragon.

"Hurry up," Spyro hissed.

"Give me a break. I'm going as fast as I can and I don't have thumbs," Drobot complained. He shakily got the arrow into position and fired. But it went miles away from Cynder and hit Flashwing instead, who was talking to Bash. Unfortunately, Flashwing was looking away from Bash at the time and caught sight of Sunburn. Flashwing squealed and ran towards the phoenix/dragon, leaving Bash confused and shocked.

"What are you doing?" Sunburn asked as Flashwing hugged him tight.

"I want to be with you, not Bash," Flashwing spat at the wingless dragon behind her. Sunburn didn't really like Flashwing, but who was he to reject the affections of the prettiest dragon Skylander.

"Sure thing," Sunburn winked at the gem dragon, who blushed brightly. Bash was really confused and upset and he went off alone. Spyro glared at Drobot coldly.

"It slipped!" Drobot defended. Spyro snatched the bow off Drobot and put another arrow into position. He put his tongue between his teeth, focused as he tried to aim the arrow. He released it and it hit Cynder in the shoulder. The arrow vanished. Spyro walked over to Cynder casually.

"Hey," Spyro greeted. Cynder's eyes seemed to glow brighter. "I just wanted to apologise for last night. You're not still mad are you?" Spyro asked.

"No, not at all," Cynder said. Her voice sounded strange. She didn't sound like she meant it at all.

"Cynder? Are you okay?" Spyro asked, cautiously.

"Never better," Cynder hissed. She lunged at Spyro. The purple dragon couldn't get out of the way in time and the she-dragon pinned Spyro to the ground.

"I didn't mean what I said," Spyro defended.

"This isn't for your comment," Cynder spat. "This is for defeating Malefor!"

"But you were on my side," Spyro said. He was really scared now.

"He raised me, treated me like his daughter…"

"He turned you evil," Spyro reminded her.

"You took him away from me. You must pay!" Cynder declared. She tried to claw Spyro's face but missed. The purple dragon threw Cynder off him and ran towards Drobot.

"Run!" Spyro yelled at his friend. Drobot and Spyro ran back to Drobot's house. Drobot slammed the door shut as Cynder dived to get in. Spyro pushed a chair over to barricade the door. "I don't understand. Why is she like this?" Spyro asked.

"You remember me telling you that I forgot something earlier?" Drobot asked.

"Yeah, you said it wasn't important," Spyro added.

"Turns out it was extremely important," Drobot said.

"What do you mean?" Spyro questioned. He was prepared to kill Drobot if necessary.

"Well. It's quite simple. If someone doesn't like you the arrow will make you like them. But if they already like you and they get shot they hate you instead," Drobot explained.

"But it's a _cupid _arrow. Why would a cupid arrow make people hate others?"

"One of life's great mysteries, my friend," Drobot said sheepishly. Spyro decided not to kill Drobot and fight Cynder himself. He grabbed one of the arrows and pushed the chair out of the way. Cynder didn't crash through the door, so Spyro stepped outside. He was sure there would be a surprise attack and sure enough there was. Cynder rammed into Spyro and they tumbled over and over.

"You're better than this, Cynder," Spyro assured the dragoness.

"I'm the best I can be," Cynder retorted.

"Cynder, don't hurt me. You were perfect the way you were. I know you're in there, deep down," Spyro told her. "I love you." Suddenly, Cynders front leg scraped the tip of the arrow Spyro was holding and she snapped back into reality. Spyro had his eyes crammed shut, waiting for the blow.

"What did you say?" Cynder asked. Spyro recognised the softness in Cynders voice. When he opened his eyes, Spyro saw that Cynder no longer had an evil glint in her eyes. Spyro felt embarrassed that he'd said it. He didn't repeat it. Drobot was sitting in front of his house, watching the two.

"You heard me," Spyro said simply. Cynder smiled and let him get up. She hugged Spyro tightly.

"I love you, too," She whispered to him, making Spyro blush. Drobot gave him a claws-up. They broke apart after a while. "What was with that arrow, by the way?" Cynder asked.

"They're cupid arrows," Spyro told her. He explained to her how they worked.

"Why would you use them on me?" Cynder said. "You knew I liked you.

"But we had that argument and I thought you didn't anymore."

"Spyro, you idiot, I wouldn't hate you for something as dumb as that," Cynder teased. Drobot walked over.

"I think we should go check on Flame and Flynn," He said.

"Huh?" Cynder asked.

"We shot Cali and Stealth Elf, too," Spyro said.

"I have got to see this." The trio went to Flameslingers house, where Stealth Elf was cuddling up to Flameslinger. Flameslinger didn't look too good.

"_What's wrong?" _Drobot mouthed to the elf. Flame pointed to his throat and shook his head.

"What?" Spyro asked silently.

"He can't talk because Stealth Elf is hugging him so hard, he's getting strangled," Drobot explained.

"Is there any chance that if we shoot them again, they'll go back to normal?" Spyro asked. Drobot nodded. Spyro was getting the hang of shooting arrows and shot Stealth Elf in the neck. Stealth Elf looked up at Flameslinger. He eyes widened and she leaped off him.

"How did I get here?" She asked.

"Long story but I can explain," Flame spluttered as he got his breath back. Stealth Elf didn't want to hear any of it and she left in a huff. They then went to find Flynn, who was still on the beach. Cali was in the water with Flynn splashing him. Flynn was shivering.

"Hey, Cali, it's a little chilly out. Do you think we could leave now?" Flynn asked.

"I don't feel cold," Cali replied.

"How can you not be?" Flynn said through chattering teeth.

"I'm always warm when I'm with you," Cali said mushily. Flynn faked throwing up. Cali didn't notice. Flynn saw the Skylanders out of the corner of his eye and signalled for help/ Flameslinger aimed the arrow at Cali and it hit her in her left leg. She snapped back into reality and noticed she was with Flynn in the water. She backed away from him. "What in the name of the Portal Masters is going on?" She asked.

"Well…I…uh" Flynn stammered.

"Did you hypnotise me?" Cali asked. "I thought you returned the Hypnomatic to the drow," Cali referred to one of Flynn's robberies.

"No…" Flynn replied.

"You better have a good explanation for this," Cali began. Suddenly, she began to shiver. "Later, though, because I'm wet and freezing!" The mabu rushed out of the water back to her house. Flynn went to the Skylanders.

"Thanks, guys. I think I'll start slow to begin with," The pilot said.

"Let's get the rest," Drobot commanded. They found Flashwing, who was arguing with Bash about what happened earlier. Flame shot Flashwing and the arrow vanished. She smiled at Bash.

"I don't know what happened earlier. Bash, you're the one for me, and I was dumb to think anything else," Flashwing apologised. Bash hugged Flashwing tightly. Spyro, Drobot, Flame, Cynder and Flynn found Hugo dusting the balloon ("I have to admit, he makes the balloon look pretty snazzy," Flynn complimented). Flame shot Hugo in the back of his head with the arrow, which vanished and the mabu jumped away from the balloon, dropping the feather duster in the process.

"I can believe Flynn made me lean his stinking balloon without me knowing," Hugo complained. He stomped off angrily. They then shot Chop Chop who was eating spaghetti. There was another plate beside it, which the other presumed was for the Core.

"Relationships never last," Chop Chop yelled when he was shot. "You never even talk to me!"

"It's good to see things back to normal," Spyro sighed.

"Flynn! Move the balloon this minute!" Hugo yelled. Flynn gasped and ran for it, leaving the others howling with laughter. Hugo rushed past in hot pursuit.

"Definitely back to normal," Flameslinger laughed along with the others.

**The End**


	7. The new improved Drill Sergeant

**jThis was requested by Vanessa De Bryer. Thanks for the idea!**

Drobot and Sprocket were discussing Drobot's latest invention. "I call it the 'Super Doober Itch Remover'," Drobot began. He put what seemed like a thick metal collar around his neck.

"How's that supposed to remove itches?" Sprocket asked.

"Like this…" Drobot pushed a button on his machine and a hole opened up. Out of the hole came a tiny robotic hand, which waved at Sprocket, who awkwardly waved back. "This machine senses itches on the wearer's body. The arm automatically scratches the itch no matter where it is…oh; I think I'm getting an itch on my leg. Now, watch," Drobot explained. The arm stretched out of the hole towards Drobot's itchy leg. It scratched for a few seconds, and Drobot enjoyed every moment of it ('Yeah, that's the spot. That's nice, keep going!'). The arm then returned to the hole. Sprocket seemed impressed.

"Well, that's nothing compared to my new invention," She challenged. She showed Drobot what looked like a metal sphere. "This is the 'Shape Shifting Sphere'. It can transform into anything at all. Watch. All you have to do is tell it what you want it to be…" Sprocket thought for a while. "Shift into a…spider." The sphere changed shape and after a few moments of growing and swapping there was a big metal spider in front of the two tech Skylanders. "They're really useful in battle, two. I'm thinking of making a bunch of them and holding a competition to see who wields them the best. Shift into a…troll!" Sprocket commanded. The sphere changed from a spider to a troll in the blink of an eye. The troll caught sight of Drobot and began throwing dynamite at him.

"It makes mini spheres?" Drobot asked.

"Nope, it's real! Run!" Sprocket ordered just as the dynamite exploded. "Shift into a puppy!" The troll changed to a cute little puppy.

"Just to make sure, it's not going to throw a bone disguised as a bomb?" Drobot asked.

"Nope, he's safe," Sprocket assured him. "Shift back to normal!" The puppy turned back into a sphere and Sprocket picked it up. Drobot had to admit that her invention was much better. He decided to not answer at all and go on to something else.

"I bet if we combined out inventions we could get something amazing!" The dragon suggested.

"A machine that turns itches into whatever you want?" Sprocket asked, confused.

"That's not what I meant. I thought if we worked together we could make something great!" Drobot repeated. Sprocket nodded.

"I have an idea. Persephone's on vacation at Tango Beach, right?"

"Right," Drobot replied.

"So, we could do upgrades for her while she's away!"

"That's a really good idea," Drobot agreed.

"Let's do this!" Sprocket said as she led Drobot to the place where Persephone usually gives upgrades (don't know what that place is called). Drobot and Sprocket waited for a while. After about an hour they were getting bored since no one had come yet. Then suddenly, Sprocket broke the silence. "I've just realised. They aren't coming for upgrades because they all know that Persephone is on vacation. There's no reason to come if she's not here. Drobot sighed.

"Of course, why didn't we realise that like ages ago! That's about an hour of our lives that we'll never get back!" Drobot pouted. Just then, Drill Sergeant rode by. Sprocket and Drobot exchanged glances, both having the same idea. They went over to their fellow tech Skylander and stopped him in his tracks.

"Hey, Drill!" Drobot and Sprocket greeted.

"Hello, sirs," Drill Sergeant replied. Drill Sergeant was programmed by his Arkeyan masters to refer to other as sir. This easily got on the other Skylanders nerves, though, especially Stealth Elf.

"Can you knock off the whole 'sir' thing?" Drobot asked.

"And do I look like a sir?" Sprocket added.

"Sorry, sir, and no, other sir, you do not," The Arkeyan Bulldozer replied. Sprocket face palmed herself.

"What do you want, sir?" Drill Sergeant asked Drobot.

"What would you say to Skylands greatest upgrade?" Drobot asked. Drill Sergeant stayed silent for a while before answering.

"Yes," The bulldozer replied.

"Well, you _sir_ have the chance to get it," Sprocket told him. "All you have to do is step into Persephone's cage-thingy and let us do our work. Drill Sergeant didn't really know any better so he wheeled himself over to the cage-thing and halted to let Drobot and Sprocket get to work. After about an hour of hammering, screwing, drilling and fusing the two stepped back to admire their work.

"This…" Sprocket began.

"…Looks…" Drobot added.

"AWESOME!" They both yelled. Sprocket quickly disappeared into her house and returned with a mirror. She held it up for Drill Sergeant to look in.

"I do look awesome, sirs," He said. Drill sergeant now had larger arm-guns, a propeller to fly with that he could pull in and out of his mechanical body at will and a flap on the bottom of himself that he could drop bombs out of.

"Wanna try your new powers out?" Drobot asked.

"Yes, sir, I would," Drill sergeant agreed and they headed to the practise arena.

"Ready?" Sprocket asked the boys. Drobot was battling with her and Drill Sergeant was their opponent. Drobot nodded In reply and Drill Sergeant got his propeller ready. "Let's do this!"

Drobot immediately started firing lasers at Drill Sergeant but he dodged every single one of them. Sprocket got into a tank and fired up at Drill sergeant who was now hovering in the air with his new propeller. Sprocket missed by a long shot every time and it was a long while before she realised that she might have not put it together right so the cannon was a little off. While she was distracted repairing the tank, Drill Sergeant fired one of his drill rockets which crashed into Sprocket and sent her flying across the arena and she crashed into the wall. "I think I landed on my house keys," She whimpered as she slid to the ground. Drobot launched his discs at Drill Sergeant but he adjusted his propeller so it faced the discs and it blew them in the opposite direction towards Drobot again. Luckily, Drobot avoided the discs, but while he was busy thinking 'we didn't know he could do that," Drill Sergeant flew towards the dragon and released a bomb.

"Oh, crud!" Drobot gulped and the bomb exploded as soon as it hit the ground. The impact sent Drobot crashing into the wall beside Sprocket. He was really dizzy and collapsed his head landing on Sprockets lap.

"Sirs, you have made me invincible!" Drill Sergeant exclaimed. Sprocket was too exhausted to scold him for the 'sir' thing so she just grunted 'glad we could help' and rested her head against the wall she crashed into.

Later, Sprocket and Drobot were in Sprockets house discussing Drill Sergeant…sort of. "I can't believe we got our butts kicked by a bulldozer!" Drobot said, annoyed, pacing back and forth.

"Uh-huh," Sprocket replied, blankly, she was sitting on a sofa with a notebook in her lap writing things down.

"Well, he's happy now, so let's think of some other upgrades. How about we make Bash's tail mace bigger and give him better armour?" Drobot suggested

"Uh-huh," Sprocket said again, only half listening as she wrote and doodled.

"Or we could come up with some new, more dangerous potions for pop fizz to use?"

"Uh-huh,"

"Or we could make some wings for jet-vac that shoots lasers?"

"Uh-huh,"

"Or give chill a gun that shoots ice cubes?"

"Uh-huh,"

"Or…are you even listening?" Drobot asked.

"Uh-huh,"

"Sprocket!" Drobot yelled at his friend. Sprocket stopped doodling and looked at Drobot impatiently.

"What?" The golding asked.

"I was just…what are you writing?" The dragon asked looking at the notepad.

"I've just been working on an idea which will earn us more gold than all of our inventions put together!" Sprocket explained.

"Let me see then," Drobot said sitting down beside Sprocket on the couch. Sprocket had sketched Drill Sergeant and written above it 'Try and defeat the mighty Drill Sergeant at the Ruins arena every day from 1-3 pm. 5 gold coins per spectator, 10 gold coins per challenger. 500 coins to anyone who defeats Drill Sergeant'.

"What do you think?" Sprocket asked her fellow tech-mate.

"You're right. Everyone loves a good fight. People will come from all over Skylands to see this," He replied.

"So, should we go tell Drill Sergeant?" Sprocket asked.

"Of course," Drobot nodded and they left the house to look for the new, improved bulldozer. They eventually found him by the tree of life.

"Hey, Drill Sergeant! Have we got news for you?" Sprocket said to the bulldozer as she and Drobot approached him.

"Greetings, sirs, what do you want?" Drill Sergeant asked. Both Drobot and Sprocket were too excited to worry about the sir thing so they skipped right to the explanation.

"We have an idea that will make you one of the greatest, most well-known warriors in all of Skylands!" Sprocket told him.

"How would you like to show off your new attacks in an arena battle with opponents from every Skyland you can think of?" Drobot questioned his friend.

"That would be good, sir," Drill Sergeant replied. "When do I start?"

"Well, nobody knows about the battles except us, so first we have to make some posters, flyers and pamphlets and give them out all over Skylands," Sprocket explained. "So we have to make the posters, use Hugo's photocopier, gather the other Skylanders and get them to help us give them out, simple, right?"

"Sounds good to me, sir," Drill Sergeant agreed.

"Great! C'mon, Drobot, let's go make a poster, break into Hugo's house, use his photocopier and get this battle started!" Sprocket exclaimed and she and Drobot dashed back to her house to make the posters and pamphlets and flyers, oh my!

"Perfect," Sprocket smiled, admiring her work of art. The posters, pamphlets etc. were finished and they were ready to use Hugo's photocopier. They went to Hugo's house and Drobot looking through the window. "Is he in there?" Sprocket asked the dragon. Drobot looked in all sorts of directions until he answered.

"Affirmative," He replied. Sprocket paused for a while.

"Okay. Here's what we're gonna do. I'll blow up one of my mines round the back of the house to cause a distraction, and then you smash through the window use the photocopier and if Hugo comes in, blast away!" The golding explained.

"Or we could just knock on the door," Drobot said, knocking.

"No!" Sprocket argued, but it was too late, Hugo had already come to the door.

"Can I help you?" The mabu asked.

"Um…can we use your photocopier?" She asked, giving in, while she cursed Drobot in her head.

"For what purpose?" Hugo asked suspiciously. Sprocket and Drobot exchanged glances before Drobot answered.

"We want to do an extreme arena battle using Drill Sergeant as the person who fights, if that's okay with you," He explained.

"No way, I forbid you two to use a fellow Skylander to get money," Hugo insisted.

"We'll pay you 10% of all we get," Sprocket offered.

"Sure, of course you can!" Hugo rushed, excitedly. "Hopefully, I'll get enough to get the entire collection of Skylandian Families."

"Brilliant!" Drobot exclaimed.

"Skylandian Families?" Sprocket asked the mabu, a little freaked out.

"I have a life outside books you know!" Hugo argued with the golding. Hugo let the two tech Skylanders inside and showed them where the photocopier was. Drobot placed the pamphlets and other things inside and Sprocket typed how many copies they wanted. Soon there was a large pile of over 1000 copies to be carried.

"We're gonna need more Skylanders to help deliver them," Drobot told Sprocket.

"We're probably going to need more copies," Sprocket added.

"I'm definitely going to need to buy more ink," Hugo sighed.

Sprocket and Drobot went around getting the other Skylanders to help deliver the flyers, posters and pamphlets. They approached Sunburn, Whirlwind and Cynder, the fastest dragons at flying and asked them to help. They agreed if they could get free tickets at the first match and discount in all the following. The two techs agreed and gave the three dragons (or dragon, phoenix/dragon and unicorn/dragon) some of the stuff and they went to work immediately. They then got the Giants to help followed by Trigger Happy, who they had a little trouble with because he wanted them to pay him to do it. Drobot then took out a gold coin worth 1 gold and used his lasers to write the number 100 on it so Trig would think it was worth 100 gold. Trigger Happy took the coin and examined it but then said that 100 gold wasn't enough so Drobot added an extra zero to make 1000 and Trig agreed. Then they got Sonic Boom and her babies to help followed by Lightning Rod who even offered to make them T-shirts. It took a little bit of explaining that Lightning Rod made T-shirts for a hobby and he could make some Drill Sergeant ones. After that discovery, they headed over to Spyro and Terrafin who looked a little reluctant to help. "Guys, I really don't think this is a good idea," The purple dragon told his fellow Skylanders.

"I'm with Spyro. That freaky bulldozer is gonna go overboard!" Terrafin agreed.

"You just think that because he wanted to be your slave," Sprocket chuckled, remembering the time that the bulldozer wanted to serve Terrafin forever because the dirt shark found him buried deep in the ground while he was burrowing. But Terrafins first request was for him to not be his slave so Drill Sergeant did exactly what Terrafin told him to do.

"You bet!" Terrafin agreed with the golding. "Once the machine sets his mind on doing something it's impossible to stop it unless you use it against him," He explained.

"Trust us!" Sprocket argued. "If anyone can control him we can."

"Fine," Just don't say I didn't warn you," Terrafin sighed taking a pile of posters. Spyro shook his head at them then picked up some flyers. Soon all of the Skylanders were heading out to all sorts of islands in Skylands to deliver their load. Drobot and Sprocket hitched a ride in Flynn's balloon to Molekin Mountain to deliver the last of their posters and pamphlets and flyers.

"Right, here's your stop, everybody off," The mabu told the Skylanders. But the hatch that allowed them to get out didn't open. Flynn just stood there staring at the two Skylanders.

"Um… can we get out?" Drobot asked the pilot. Flynn still didn't budge.

"Seriously Flynn, let us off!" Sprocket yelled. Flynn still stayed still; his eyes started watering from staring at them too long.

"Are you alright?" Drobot asked. Flynn finally moved to tend to his burning eyeballs.

"Ugh, for Eons sake can you give me discount?" He asked.

"Why didn't you just ask?" Sprocket shrugged. "Sure we'll give you discount."

"Thank you! By the way, I usually just let my charming face do the talking," Flynn grinned as he opened the hatch

"Okay…" Sprocket said, awkwardly. The two tech Skylanders got off of the balloon and headed out to deliver the rest of the stuff. Sprocket got to work sticking some posters around the island while Drobot gave out and posted flyers and pamphlets. After they finished posting they met back at the balloon. Drobot glanced to the side, noticed something and tapped Sprocket on her shoulder.

"What?" She asked, turning to him. Drobot nodded towards a wall where a group of mabu were looking at one of the posters they had put up and talking excitedly. Sprocket raised her hand and Drobot hi-fived her. This was gonna be a huge success!

"You ready Drill Sergeant?" Drobot asked the bulldozer as they gazed at the crowd gathered in the arena.

"Yes sir!" Drill Sergeant barked confidently in his robotic voice.

"Now go out there and meet your opponent!" Sprocket ordered patting Drill Sergeant on his metal head. He wheeled out into the arena and the first thing he saw was a huge Jawbreaker. He gazed up into the commentator's box and saw Hugo polishing his microphone. He saw Lightning Rod walking through the crowded stands giving out T-shirts while eager spectators thrust money and paper in his face hoping for a shirt or an autograph from the famous storm titan. Some spectators where holding signs in the air, most saying 'Go Drill Sergeant' or 'Drill Sergeant for President' and stuff like that. Hugo then lifted the microphone to his face and said…

"Testing, 1-2. Testing 1-2!" The crowd started to cheer as the mabu announced the fighters. "Drill Sergeants first opponent is Brute the Jawbreaker!" He announced gesturing to the large Jawbreaker who waved to the crowd that was erupting with a mixture of cheering and booing. "Now, without further ado, let the battle commence! Brute immediately lunge at Drill Sergeant, but the bulldozer dodged the attack and Brute fell flat on his face. Drill Sergeant took the opportunity to use his propeller to hover over the jawbreaker and release a bomb. There was a loud explosion and a cloud of dust followed by Brute flying out of the arena screaming like a girl! The crowd cheered for the winner and from the crowds Sprocket and Drobot hi-fived once again. "And the winner is Drill Sergeant!" Hugo announced. "That sure was one short battle, folks. But maybe Drill Sergeant will have a tougher time with these opponents: Pipsqueak and the Cyclops's!" Hugo gave the cue for a large group of Cyclops's led by the tiniest Cyclops that Drill Sergeant had ever seen. "GO!" Hugo yelled into the microphone and the Cyclops's began to attack. Drill Sergeant released an arm gun and took a few out then he used his Auto Blasters to shoot some enemies out. Eventually only Pipsqueak was left.

"There's no way you can defeat me!" He challenged, raising his tiny fists. Drill Sergeant wheeled over to the Cyclops and tapped him on the shoulder with one of his arms. The Cyclops dropped to the ground, curled up in a ball repeating 'Please don't hurt me!' while the crowd laughed and mocked. The battles continued for another two hours after that. Drill Sergeant won every single battle he even beat a team of ten Goliath Drow and one of them even ran away yelling for his mommy. After the battle was over, Sprocket and Drobot congratulated Drill Sergeant then went over to Lightning Rod who reported he had sold 134 T-shirts and gave out a 217 autographs as well. There were also three food stands run by Ghost Roaster, Chill and Camo. Camo said that he sold 86 fruit salads but most of the buyer had come back later with fruit juice on their face complaining that their snack had exploded in their face, which Camo thought was hilarious. Only three people bought Ghost Roasters snacks but the first sign that his snacks weren't going to be a success was when they started to crawl away. Chills ice cream stand sold the best because it was normal safe ice cream. The most damage the ice cream caused was giving a few buyers a brain freeze. They were shocked with how much gold they had earned and they were probably going to earn even more tomorrow. But nobody knew what was going on in Drill Sergeants mind. _I'm so powerful now; I could actually conquer the whole of Skylands!"_

Drobot awoke early in the morning by someone knocking on his door. He grudgingly got out of his bed and opened the door. Sprocket was there and she looked exhausted. Her hair was extremely messy, like she'd just got up, which she had and she had bunny slippers on, which she didn't seem to notice. "What do you want at…5:48 in the morning? Drobot asked, glancing at his clock, which was shaped like a cog.

"Drill Sergeant has gone nuts!" She explained. "I got woken up by this loud noise coming from Drill Sergeants. I couldn't get to sleep again so I got up and went to tell him to pipe down but then I looked through his window and saw that he was looking at this huge sheet of paper on his wall saying 'My Plan To Take Over Skylands'. It was this crazy plan about threatening to destroy every single island in Skylands until the residents agree to obey him!"

"So, Drill Sergeants turned evil!?" Drobot exclaimed.

"Yes! Don't you see? We caused this. It's a machine. Terrafin was right all along. Once a machine has his mind set on something there's no stopping him. We've created a monster!" The Golding gasped. Drobot led Sprocket over to his couch and they sat thinking for a while.

"I think I have an idea of how to stop this," Drobot said.

"What?" Sprocket asked, perking up.

"We could create upgrades for the other Skylanders then we could all gang up on him in his battle!" The dragon explained. Sprocket had to admit, it was an awesome plan. She hugged Drobot tightly, so tightly, the dragon struggled to breathe.

"That's the best idea you've come up with!" She praised.

"Great, great," He spluttered. "Now, could you release my throat? I need my throat to breathe!"

"Oh, sorry!" Sprocket said, parting from the dragon. "Now, we've got to get the Skylanders together!" Sprocket said charging out of the house. Drobot walked to the door, chuckling as he saw Sprocket walk back to her house. "Right after I find my shoes," She sighed, realising for the first time, she was wearing bunny slippers.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Hugo announced as the crowd flooded into the arena to watch Drill Sergeants battle. "It seems we have some very special competetors today: The Skylanders!"

"Is everyone ready?" Sprocket asked as the Skylanders prepared for battle. There were lots of murmurs of 'yes' and they entered the arena. Drill Sergeant was shocked to see his friends ganging up on him.

"We know your plan and we're here to stop you!" Drobot told the bulldozer.

"There is no chance of victory for you, sir. You have made me the most powerful being in Skylands and there is nothing you can do to stop me from conquering it!" The bulldozer challenged.

"We'll see," Sprocket said.

"Let the battle begin!" Hugo ordered and the Skylanders attacked. Camo used his new bouncy fruit to hit Drill Sergeant from further away and Hex threw a skull the released mini skulls. But still, Drill Sergeant wiped out Skylander after Skylander even with their temporary upgrades. Eventually, only Sprocket, Drobot, Spyro and Terrafin were left standing. The two tech Skylanders wished more than anything that they had listened to Terrafins advice.

"That's it!" Sprocket exclaimed. Thinking of what Terrafin had said. She rushed over to Drobot and whispered something to him. He nodded and rushed sideways, away from Sprocket. Sprocket threw a bomb disc at Drill Sergeant, then immediately, Drobot swooped in and shoved the bulldozer out of the way.

"NO!" Drill Sergeant yelled as the bomb went off. "You saved my life, so I must now serve you. What is your first command?"

"I command you to forget about taking over Skylands!" Drobot ordered.

"As you wish, sir," Drill Sergeant accepted. The crowd cheered as they found out that their homes weren't going to be destroyed.

"I also want you to let us remove your upgrades," Drobot added. Drill Sergeant was about to protest but then remembered his programming.

"Of course," He replied.

"Now that this is clear, I will release you from your slavery as soon as we remove your upgrades," Drobot finished.

"Sure, sir," Drill Sergeant barked out and they all left the arena. Hugo spoke into the microphone once more.

"Well, I honestly didn't see that coming," He began. "But, the Skylanders are the first ever winners, so 500 coins to every one of them!" The Skylanders cheered with victory as they heard the news. "So, onto the next battle…"

"NO!" The Skylanders yelled. Hugo looked confused. "You mean, that's it. No more battles?"

"No more battles. Drill Sergeant's reign of invincibility is over," Spyro announced. The crowd looked disappointed and they got up to leave. But then, Spyro flew up to the commentator's box and grabbed the microphone. "But you can still come and see us do Skylander vs. Skylander battle mode," He added. The crowd didn't seem convinced. "First time you go to a match it's free!" He finished. The crowd then erupted with cheering. Hugo sighed in relief as it meant that his chance to get every Skylandian Families set wasn't down the drain after all. Spyro flew back down to Sprocket and Drobot. "Have you learnt your lesson?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. They both nodded. "Well, you saved Skylands, so I can't stay angry at you," He chuckled and he walked off.

"Well, I guess we'd better get rid of Drill Sergeants upgrades," Sprocket shrugged to Drobot.

"I'll go get the tools," Drobot replied and he flew off.

The next day, Sprocket and Drobot sat by the Core of Light watching Drill Sergeant happily wheel around, upgrade free. "I'm glad everything turned out alright," Drobot said to Sprocket, who was doodling in her notepad again. I guess we should just stick to making our own inventions," He added. He then noticed that Sprocket was doodling. "What's that?" He asked.

"I was just coming up with more ideas. Check it out," She showed Drobot the notepad. Drobot nodded.

"So, if Cali goes on vacation we can come up with better Heroic challenges," Drobot nodded.

"Or if Hugo goes on vacation we could set up a book shop," Sprocket added.

"Or if Flynn goes on vacation we can do balloon rides," Drobot chuckled. They grinned as they looked at Sprockets plans. The ideas were endless and they would sure have fun with them… as long as Arkeyan bulldozers weren't involved.

**The End**


End file.
